A Parting Gift
by Kuro49
Summary: RK. When the battle is won, Rabi must leave to live his 50th life. Rabi gives Yuu a parting gift and with a kiss they part ways.


Nothing overly angst, its ending is happy in a way. RK as always (grin grin) And I don't own anything!

XXX

**A Parting Gift**

XXX

When it all comes to an end, I will give you a kiss.

And then we will part ways.

The flames licked at the rubbles and the dust on the ground blew around. I took a deep breath; I could feel as another drop of tear rolled down my cheek. We both know that it was the end; everything that we have all worked so hard for has finally come to a satisfying bang.

The rubbles crumbled to the ground and another drop of our blood drips to the sandy grounds. Your chest heaves up and down, you suffered a rather major wound on your stomach, blood spilt across your body, and it stained mine's too.

The aroma of death and war hung heavy in the air, enemies were lost but so were comrades. We were still confused as to who lived and who didn't. I trailed a finger down his cheek, wiping away the blood that has stained his pale face.

The logs were still empty pages; it was time to go back and fill them all up with words of what is now history. I got up, holding on to his body all the while, slowly the two of us stood up fully.

We wobbled towards what was left of the Order with unsteady steps. A trail of our blood mixed together followed, the fires continued to burn and the black ashes fell to the ground.

I turned and captured the picture of despair and hopelessness into my mind. His weight leaned against mine's; his ragged breathing was a lot more noticeable now. I rested a hand on his head and soothed his hair; he pulled himself closer to me.

"Let's go." I quietly urged him, wounding my arm around his frame I pulled him along. He rested his head on my shoulder as his blood drips to the ground.

People hurried about, carrying the dead and the injured around. Rolls of bandages were being pasted on every way and cries of pain emitted into the air. I could hear sobs sound out, as if it was an echo in an empty room.

We may have won, but people have died and blood has been spilt. There was no prize in winning a war as bad as this.

I placed him gently against a giant piece of the ceiling; it acted as the perfect place to lie down for now. He clenched his eyes close as another wave of pain washed over him. I bent down and brushed the strands of black from his eyes before murmuring. "Wait."

He slowly opened his eyes to reveal cold icy orbs, he nodded really faintly. I blinked and looked at him for a moment longer before getting up; I walked away as his eye lids slipped close once again.

I paced around the ruins, looking for any medics that were free; I really didn't know what I was expecting, who could be free at a time like this? I stared as people rushed around me, hurrying to each of their destination. The world seemed to be spinning around me, but yet I just stood there, breathing and watching as everything continued to stir into action.

"Rabi?" An uncertain voice broke the silence that only he could hear.

"…oh its you." He snapped his head up and looked at the other who came up upon him.

"Are you alright?" He tilted his head to the side and asked.

"I am fine." I gave him a smile.

"I am just on my way over there," he raised a finger to point at Miranda whom was having a difficult time with tying up a wound.

I nodded but then asked him, "do you have extra gauze?"

He blinked before nodding, and then he handed me a roll. "Here, who is hurt?"

"Yuu." I shortly replied as I fingered the roll of bandages in my hand. "Thanks."

I turned to leave but he called out. "I hope I will see you again, Rabi!"

I paused before nodding with a wide smile on my features; it would be a miracle if I was to see him after this again. "Same here, Krory."

And then I jogged away, I could feel as his gaze followed after me until I disappeared into the crowd of people. It really would be like old times if I could see him once again, it really would be nice. But that chance was really slim, yet I couldn't help but smile at him even when he said the impossible.

I shook my head, this wasn't the time to think about the future, I still had too much to do right now. "Yuu." I called out his name gently as I slowed down to a walk and stopped at his side.

He didn't react for a second, I felt my heart clench suddenly, my eye widens and my grip on the roll of gauze tighten. And then his tired eyes fluttered open slowly and I let out a breath of relief that I didn't even know I kept in.

"You scared me." I pointed out as I kneeled down by him.

He merely just looked back at me, pale lips curled into a small smirk. "I won't that die that easily."

He then coughed, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Are you sure?" I helped him sat up and with the back of hand I gently wiped it across his mouth, getting rid of the blood that he coughed up.

He stared down at the wound and rolled his eyes as if it wasn't too much but as he sat up, he couldn't help but wince in pain. "See…" Now it was my turn to roll my eyes at him.

"Shut up…" He gritted through clench teeth.

"Sit still and be quiet." I grabbed a towel from a nurse walking around and slowly dabbed at his wound, attempting to soak up the blood around his stomach. The once white towel was stained red soon enough, the blood soaked on to my hands, glided down my arm and dripped to the ground. I could feel the slick blood running along the length of my arm.

"Sit up." I quietly commanded him, and he did as I asked. I wrapped my hands around him as I rolled the bandages around his stomach once, twice, three times before adjusting it to the proper spots. And then I repeated until I used up the whole roll of bandages on his wound. I bounded the last of it with a tight knot before standing up.

He just sat there scowling. "What now?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He didn't look up at me; in fact his gaze was cast to the ground.

"Come on, tell me." I tilted his chin up to look at me.

"This is the end, isn't it?" He asked a thin smile on his pale lips. For a second I lost my mind, was that really the Kanda Yuu I knew? But yes it was him, it was the real him.

"Yeah, I guess this really is it." I paused before answering, sadness lingered on my tongue.

"An ancient battle ends with such bitterness." He commented as he looked around the two of us.

"Yuu, when did you become so poetic?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He scoffed; I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I blame it on you."

"Me?" I mocked surprise.

"We spent too much time together." He paused as if he was remembering our past. "I rubbed off all your bad habits."

I sighed, at the beginning of this log, I really did thought it would be like all the other ones. I would be 'Rabi' and I would just love and joke till it was time for 'Rabi' to leave. And then I would grab my bag and move on, but now that the day has come, there wasn't a bit of 'Rabi' that wanted to leave.

"Hey Yuu." I gently whispered, I felt as if we were the only ones that really mattered right now.

"Rabi, when will you ever learn to stop calling me that?" He looked at me as if he was annoyed, but there wasn't a bit of annoyance in his eyes.

"Old habits die hard, although Rabi is gone already." I gave him a sad smile, this one wasn't pretend anymore. Since the moment the battle was won, I was no longer 'Rabi,' I was myself. These were those rare moments in between each name that I was allowed to be myself once more.

"You will never have to hear anyone call you 'Yuu' again."

"But what if I want Rabi to call me Yuu once more?" He asked lightly, I had to strain to hear his voice.

"Then its too late, 'Rabi' doesn't exist anymore." I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright then." He nodded but didn't move away from my touch.

"Would you ever forget me?" I gave him a forced grin as I reached over to brush a strand of black from his eyes.

"I wish I could," he looked at me as he wrinkled his nose at the contact.

"Please don't ever forget me." I boldly asked of him.

"I couldn't even if I tried." He replied, there was nothing but the truth in his voice.

I gave him the brightest grin I could muster. Leaning in I placed my lips over his, he didn't struggle, he let me do as I pleased. I pulled back and stared at him, our kiss, it was so simple but I realized that I've poured all of Rabi's feelings into him.

I closed my eye as I let the last bit of 'Rabi' to leave my body through my parted lips.

"You are crying." He pointed out with a sad voice. He reached out and with a feather light touch; he brushed away the wet droplets of tears from my cheek.

I bit my lips as I collapsed into his chest, sobbing all the while. He awkwardly placed a hand on my back and gently soothed me. He gave me a pat and ended up playing with the ends of my hair, I could feel his touch on the back of my neck.

I realized how much this war has changed us all, if it was the old Yuu, I would have been shoved to the ground already. It was because of this war that I was shown the stronger sides of humans; they weren't just fighting for the sake of winning. They fought with all their life because they wanted to protect something that they valued. There really was a brighter side of human nature.

And then I started to laugh in his arms, my body trembled lightly. He gripped my shoulders and held me back. "You are crying… and laughing."

"Yeah." I couldn't hold back the wide grin that took over my face.

"I think I like Rabi better." He gave me a thin smile; we both knew that it was the most sincere.

"Yuu." I suddenly stated, he blinked but his gaze never changed.

"You have to live on for Rabi's sake." And that was a plead.

He paused before nodding like a child; he tucked a strand behind his ear and asked. "What about you?"

"I need to go on with my 50th life." I didn't know what was to come but it was all just another part of me.

I caught sight of the old Bookman, he nodded at me; I knew it was time for us to go. I turned back at him and whispered.

"Stay alive, for my sake."

My hand lingered on his but I knew that it really was time to go, I spent too long here already. I stood up and with one last look at the other I turned to leave.

"Rabi will be safe, here." I looked back, he gave me a true smile and with a hand on his chest, I know that Rabi will live on.

I returned the smile with my own, it wasn't one of Rabi's lopsided ones, it was my very own. A smile that I can really call my own.

But I know that Rabi will be our middle man for as long as he lives.

Rabi is my parting gift to Yuu.

As the memories of Yuu will be mine's.

And then we part ways without a second look.

XXX Kuro

A happy ending or a sad one? I don't know either… it is a shame that they had to leave one another. But I quite like how it all came together; I just had so much fun describing the scenery XD Review if liked?


End file.
